


Kiss Me, And Go To Sleep

by seraphina_snape



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-16
Updated: 2010-12-16
Packaged: 2017-10-13 17:05:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/139610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seraphina_snape/pseuds/seraphina_snape
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sexual healing, baby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Me, And Go To Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> Written for saraid @ the [summerofcm](http://community.livejournal.com/summerofcm/) on LJ. Originally published in September 2007.

Reid stood under the hot stream of water, letting the heat and the pressure of the shower ease away some of the aches in his back. He threw his head back, letting the water run over his face, wrapped one hand around his cock and started to jerk off with efficient, rhythmic strokes. Sexual release wouldn't be enough to erase the horrible images of their most recent case, but at least he'd be relaxed enough to sleep.

A sudden noise startled him. Reid's eyes snapped open and he was already halfway out of the shower when he heard the first few tunes of Frank Sinatra's _Stormy Weather_ drift in from the direction of the living room. Moments later the bathroom door opened.

"Do you have room for one more in there?" Gideon said, nodding towards the shower.

Reid nodded and stepped back under the water, watching as Gideon kicked off his shoes and slowly unbuttoned his shirt. He didn't bother asking about Gideon's day; he'd been there for most of it, and it hadn't been good.

Reid quickly finished rinsing his hair, watching the suds of his shampoo dance on the water in the shower bed and swirl down the drain. After a day like this, he always found it dizzying to be doing normal things such as taking a shower or heating up frozen pizza for dinner. He always felt a bit like the world should stop and acknowledge the fact that yet another innocent life had been ended in such a brutal way, but the only recognition of that fact that he could see was in the grim faces of his colleagues. It wasn't fair.

A shadow fell onto the water and Reid looked up. Gideon stepped into the shower, pulling the glass door close behind him.

"I hope you don't mind that I came by unannounced."

Reid reached out and ran a hand down Gideon's arm. Gideon was still cool to the touch, but the water was heating him up quickly. "I'm glad you're here," Reid said, placing a small kiss on Gideon's shoulder.

Reid began to lather Gideon's chest, his arms, his back and legs. Gideon was tense and only gradually started to loosen up as Reid shifted from perfunctorily washing Gideon to massaging the stiff muscles.

"What do you want, Jason?" he whispered in Gideon's ear, just loud enough to be heard over the rushing of the water.

Gideon, who had been leaning back against the shower wall with his eyes closed, straightened up and looked at Reid. His eyes were dark with arousal. "I want you to make me forget," Gideon said, and Reid could hear everything he didn't say in his tone of voice.

Nodding, Reid pushed Gideon back against the wall. Gideon hissed at the cool touch of the tiles against his back but Reid silenced him with a kiss, running his hands down Gideon's sides while Gideon reached for Reid, cupping his face as their kiss deepened and became more aggressive.

Gideon buried his hands in Reid's hair and pulled him away, gently. "I want you," he repeated. "I want you so much it almost hurts."

Reid knew it; he could feel Gideon's cock pressing against his thigh. He was just as hard, just as wanting, but he ignored his own arousal for the moment, kissing a line down from Gideon's mouth over his chin and down his neck. He reached the soft skin over Gideon's collarbone and sucked and bit just hard enough to leave a mark. Gideon moaned, his grip in Reid's hair tightened a little.

Reid smiled against Gideon's skin and slowly sank to his knees. His shower was big enough for them to stand under the spray together, but Reid was too tall to be comfortable kneeling in it. But he could manage to be uncomfortable for a few minutes.

Gideon's cock jutted out, seemingly eager for attention, and Gideon's breath hitched as Reid leaned in and nuzzled the wiry dark hair around the base. Reid let his hands run up and down Gideon's legs, occasionally straying upwards to massage his ass, while he kissed and licked his way along Gideon's cock. Gideon was breathing heavily by the time he finally took his cock into his mouth and started sucking lightly. He didn't want this to be over too soon.

"More," Gideon moaned. "'s not enough."

Reid let Gideon's cock slip from his mouth and stood up, his cramped legs tingling. "Shhh," he said and kissed Gideon again. "Let's go to bed."

The water had had gotten considerably cooler in the last few minutes, a sure sign that the hot water supply was nearly depleted. They dried off quickly and headed across the hall to Reid's bedroom.

Reid ran a hand down Gideon's back, gently steering him to the large bed that dominated the room. Gideon pulled Reid close, wrapping both arms around him. He burrowed his face in the crook of Reid's neck, then licked at a spot right underneath his ear. "Please fuck me now," he said softly.

Reid moaned; whatever blood he'd had left in his body rushed down into his cock at Gideon's quiet request. He watched as Gideon slowly, deliberately, sat down on the bed and rolled onto his stomach. It was a clear invitation, and Reid fumbled for the drawer that held his lube and condoms before he was consciously aware he'd even moved.

With a flick of his fingernail, the cap of the small white tube snapped open and a clear slick mass started to ooze out of the opening. Reid caught the substance with his other hand and climbed onto the bed behind Gideon.

"On your side," Reid said, nudging at Gideon's shoulder with his chin. "Just relax," he murmured, pressing small kisses to Gideon's neck while his hands slipped lower and prepared Gideon.

Gideon gave a frustrated groan and shifted, pushing back against Reid's fingers, but Reid didn't let his lover rush him. "Patience is a virtue."

"A sometimes highly overrated virtue," Gideon countered, gasping as Reid's fingers brushed over his prostrate gland. "Spencer." There was a pleading undertone in his voice, one that had Reid reaching for the condom.

Reid squirted more lube into his hand, running it over the condom until it was slick. By now he was so hard he knew he wouldn't last long. Judging by the small desperate moans Gideon made as Reid finger-fucked him, Gideon was close to the edge himself.

Reid's patience dissipated and he lined himself up behind Gideon, slowly, steadily pushing inside Gideon's body. He could feel the muscles around his cock tense as he pushed in and stopped, letting Gideon adjust to the intrusion before pushing in further.

He pulled Gideon closer, stroking over his arms and chest. Gideon turned his head and kissed him. "God, Spencer, please move," Gideon whispered. "Just… move."

Slowly, Reid started rocking against Gideon's body with only minimal force but at just the right angle. Gideon groaned and let his head fall on Reid's shoulder, pushing back against him with every stroke. Reid could feel Gideon's ragged breath hot against his cheek and picked up the speed of his thrusts.

Reid snaked one arm around Gideon's waist and brushed his hand against Gideon's cock. He was rewarded with a needy moan. Gideon's hand joined his and wrapped both their hands firmly around his cock, stroking in time with Reid's increasingly erratic thrusts.

"Harder." Gideon pushed back against Reid and Reid complied, thrusting harder and faster. He could feel his orgasm build, a delicious tingling in his stomach, and sped up the strokes of his hand, flicking his thumb over the head of Gideon's cock. Gideon groaned and stilled, his come spattering their joined hands and the bed sheets. Reid continued his thrusts for a few moments, breathing in the intoxicating smell of Gideon in his arms before he came, spilling into the condom.

Reid reached for the condom, holding it in place as he pulled out of Gideon. He took it off and grabbed a few tissues from the nightstand, handing them over to Gideon as he cleaned himself up.

Gideon turned onto his back, sated and heavy-lidded with exhaustion, and tugged Reid back into the bed.

"Jason," Reid protested. "The lights are still on."

"They'll be there when we wake up," Gideon said. He pulled up the blankets and settled against Reid. " _We are tired. Tomorrow we shall see the place better, and it may be splendid after all_ ," he quoted.

Reid frowned, then smiled. " _Kiss me, and go to sleep_ ," he said, completing the quote. Gideon smiled and kissed Reid, a slow, lazy kiss. Any residual tension of the day that wasn't washed away in the shower had dissipated by now, leaving them both tired and relaxed.

Gideon closed his eyes, his breathing slowly evening out. Reid watched him for a moment, not sure he'd done enough to keep the nightmares at bay, but at least Gideon didn't seem to have any trouble falling asleep.

Reid sighed. "Kiss me, and go to sleep," he echoed, placed a small kiss on Gideon's forehead and closed his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> "We are tired. To-morrow we shall see the place better, and it may be splendid after all. Kiss me, and go to sleep." The Doctor's Dilemma, Hesba Stretton. ([Available as a free E-book at the Gutenberg Project.](http://www.gutenberg.org/etext/14454))


End file.
